Midori Komaki
(Overclocked) (Drama CD) |englishva= (Overclocked) |birthday = July 18 |zodiac = Cancer |bloodtype = O |height = 162 cm (5'4") |favoritefoods= Seafood pizza |dislikedfoods= Carrots |favoritemusic= Anime music, tokusatsu stuff, visual bands |favoritelocations= Ikebukuro, Akihabara }}Midori Komaki is a character from Devil Survivor. Appearances * Devil Survivor / Overclocked: Playable Character * Devil Survivor (Manga) '' Personality Midori is a very friendly girl with an extreme affinity for justice and love, which often makes her look extremely childish once she shows her true side. She follows her father's lesson of helping people no matter what; however she displays her desire to help people without thinking about the consequences of her own actions. Profile ''Devil Survivor She is a popular internet cosplay idol under the handle, "Dolly." Her father died when she was younger and his strong impression as a stuntman inspired her to have heroic aspirations.Midori: "My daddy was really cool. But he died in an accident when I was in second grade... My daddy's job was to be a hero! Heeehee... Well, kind of. He worked as a stuntman in one of those hero suits. You couldn't see his face on TV, but he'd tell me, "Look, it's your dad!" It was cool! My own daddy was a defender of justice! ...That's what I told myself. Soooo, that's why I wanna be a hero too!"Midori: "I just loved playing hero since I was little! Heheh, my daddy's influence." It was due to this strong desire to become a hero that she eventually felt out of place with people her age and turned to the internet, which led to her becoming a famous internet cosplayer.Midori: "I never had female friends... I just loved playing hero since I was little! Heheh, my daddy's influence. That's why I always played with the boys... But once you hit fourth grade or so, boys stop playing hero. And, well... nobody would play with me anymore. I coulda just played with the other girls, but you know how girls form those cliques? I didn't fit in with them, either... I didn't know how to play anything else, so I ended up losing all my friends... Just a little. But then I discovered the Internet!/I pretty much had nowhere else to go. There were a lot of people on the net who wanted to change who they were. I fit right in! I made lots of friends online. So... I wasn't lonely at all! Yep! It's thanks to the net that I'm the girl you see before you today." She was in Tokyo for an event and couldn't get out when the barricades were set up. Eventually she acquired a COMP from Atsuro Kihara, who had found it in a prior battle, and took it upon herself to "rescue the innocent" out of a sense of justice, drawing upon her father's stories for inspiration. After acquiring her COMP, her death clock reduced as she entered dangerous territory in a reckless manner. Her actions to protect people scared those she wanted to save which led to her being attacked by an angry mob. It is possible, however, to save her and help her understand others' viewpoints and help her retain her innocence and sense of justice. Particularly, she had a profound effect on a tiny Jack Frost demon, who after heeding (and somewhat misunderstanding) her words about "the power of love" went on to become the much more powerful Black Frost, who can be also saved and recruited in several paths. Desperate Escape When the protagonist chooses to go with Yuzu's plan to escape the lockdown, Midori leaves along with Keisuke Takagi. However, after learning of Naoya's strategy in breaking through the lockdown, Midori can be convinced to rejoin the party. King of Demons Midori, along with Keisuke and Yuzu, oppose Naoya's plan to make the protagonist the King of Bel and leave the party. Upon completion of Naoya's route, Midori and Yuzu are seen in the epilogue as the protagonist begins to wage war with the angels, and they hope that his heart stays human to the end. But, should the protagonist choose to save the humans on Naoya's 8th day in Overclocked, she will join the party along with Yuzu before the fight with Metatron. Kingdom of Saints Midori aids the protagonist in becoming the Messiah. Song of Hope Midori aids the protagonist in helping Gin and Haru banish the demons. She seems thrilled if Black Frost offers to join the party. ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' Man's Decision After escaping, Midori leaves the party to go home. She is seen soon after the protagonist re-enters the Lockdown, where she is cornered by SDF soldiers. Upon rescuing her, she rejoins the party. The King's Decision Midori's role varies based on the protagonist's decision. If the protagonist chooses to kill the demon tamers, she and Yuzu will assist Metatron in the final battle. If the protagonist decides not to kill anyone, she asks to rejoin the party after Yuzu and Izuna convince the people in the Yamanote Circle to rally behind the Overlord. Hero Vs. God Midori is enthusiastic about helping the Messiah bring peace into the new world order. Stats Midori has a movement range of 4 and fairly balanced stats, with a focus on magic, making her an overall solid unit. When recruited mid-game, she can be a faster and more defensive, but slightly weaker (in Magic) alternative to Yuzu. Her flexible availability in most routes, in addition to decent Magic and MP growth, makes her a great Magic user, and can be deployed alongside Yuzu or Keisuke to form a solid supportive / offensive core on most Days. As an Ally Level 27 = |-| Level 99 = 3rd Day, Ikebukuro and Suidobashi Midori is encountered here after she acquires her COMP. On both occasions, she is helping civilians who were being attacked by demons and must be assisted. 5th Day, Suidobashi If the protagonist chooses to side with Keisuke rather than confront him, Midori leaves the party. Later, she confronts the protagonist's party alongside Kaido. Gallery Trivia * Midori is the youngest playable character, at 15 years of age. * Midori is based on the prominent cosplayer Midori Kanda. References Category:Devil Survivor Characters Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Characters Category:Devil Survivor Bosses Category:Human Race Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Bosses Category:Devil Survivor Allies